


Vinyls

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, the way to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, for his birthday, Harvey gives Mike vinyls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinyls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something. It's fluffy. And I hope I am not OOC

On his first birthday as a Pearson Hardman employee, Mike was asked to come to the office early to study the financials of the big merger Harvey was working on. He stepped out of the elevator at 6.30am and walked to his cubicle. The lights in the bullpen were off. Mike switched them on and walked to his desk. He put down his bag and was about to sit down but he stopped.

On his desk, there was a music record with a red bow on it and a small post it. Mike took it off the vinyl and read it:

_You need to get a better taste in music_ _ ,  _ _Rookie._

It was a present from Harvey. Harvey gave him a birthday present. It was surprising coming from his boss but it was a good surprise.

Mike took the vinyl in hand. Miles Davies. He smiled a bit. Sadly he didn't have a record player in his tiny Brooklyn appartment. He put aside the vinyl and decided to start doing what he came so early for.

The first associates started to arrive around 7am. Some of them wished him a happy birthday, most didn't. Around 8.30am, Mike went to his boss' office to present him with his work and also to thank him for the gift. The young man passed Donna's cubicle who wished him a happy birthday too but also warned him not to think today was going to be different than any other day.

He entered the corner office and put down the files on the desk in front of Harvey. The senior partner looked at him and asked:

"Financials from the merger?  
-Yep!  
-Are they good?  
-Yep. Everything is fine, you can close the deal.  
-Good. Now get out."

Mike was used to be dismissed that quickly from Harvey's office but he stayed, looking at him. The older man looked at him with his 'what the hell do you want' face and Mike finally said:

"I wanted to thank you.  
-Thank me?  
-For the gift. The vinyl.  
-Yeah."

Harvey kept looking at his computer screen. Mike nodded and commented before leaving the room:

"This is too much emotions for you, I get it. I will go back to work."

* * *

On his second birthday at Pearson Hardman, the firm had changed name and he wasn't working at the firm anymore. He was a partner at Sidwell and Associate for only a few days. Harvey came to his appartment and knocked. Rachel was at Columbia, working in the library. Mike opened and saw his boss, holding a huge box.

"What the hell is that?  
-'That' is freaking heavy. Can I come in?"

Mike moved to let him pass. Harvey put down the box on the coffee table in the living room. Mike raised aneyebrow before the senior partner just said:

"Happy birthday.  
-Are you serious?  
-Is it your birthday today?  
-Yes.  
-Then I am."

Mike went to take a knife from the kitchen to open the package. He opened the top and pull out another box with a picture on it.

"A record player? asked Mike.  
-I gave you a vinyl last year but when I saw your appartment I understood you didn't have a record player. Here is one.  
-You didn't have too... It must have cost you a fortune.  
-Don't worry about that. Look inside the first box."

Mike did as said. He saw that the outside didn't just contained the box for the record player but also three other additionnal jazz records. Mike smiled to his former boss and asked:

"You want something to drink?  
-I don't want to take your time if Rachel and you have—  
-No, she is in the library, working."

Rachel came back around 10pm. Harvey and Mike were watching Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Mike was laughing as Harvey was giving his best Paul Newman. They were drinking their third beers. She greeted them and Harvey's face changed. Within 15 minutes he was gone, pretexting he had to go to work early.

* * *

On his next birthday, Mike was back at Pearson Specter Litt with his own office. He was a third year associate and was engaged to Rachel. But their couple wasn't doing any good. Rachel had turned into a full bridezilla. She was angry at him because he couldn't find enough guests for his side of the aisle. He was sleeping in Harvey's guest room at least 3 or 4 times a month. The older man didn't even ask questions anymore when Mike showed up at his doorstep. He just let him entered and fixed him a scotch.

That year, Mike spend his birthday with Harvey. Rachel had forget it, too busy with work, law school and the wedding. She had called and texted during the night when she had understood her mistake. Mike didn't answer. Harvey had cooked for them both. Mike had watched him, sitting on the counter. He was making some salmon with fried sweet potatoes. They even opened a bottle of red wine.

For dessert, Harvey served some chocolate cupcakes he had bought from that small bakery on Columbus Circle, Mike's favorite.

"Did you know I would come? Finally asked Mike.  
-No. I wanted to give them to you tomorrow morning with your gift.  
-Harvey please..."

The senior partner gave him a look. He left the room and came back with a small package. Mike unwrapped it. A vinyl. Alt-J.

"That's not jazz, stated Mike.  
-No. But I know you like that band. So listen to it with a better sound quality.  
-You are the best. Why didn't I ask you to marry me?"

Mike said it smiling and obviously joking. He didn't notice that Harvey didn't laugh or even smile.

* * *

Mike was promoted senior associate the day of his birthday, a year later. His relationship with Rachel had exploded. They didn't make it to the wedding. One argument was the thing that make them break up. It was a stupid one about the color of the napkins and suddenly they were shouting at each oth.

To forget this failure, Mike had thrown himself into work. He was clocking more billiable hours than any other other associate and more than most of the partners.

The day of his birthday, he was called into Jessica's office. All three named partners were there to congratulated on the senior associate promotion and to inform him they were putting him on partner track. Mike was amazed. After the news, Harvey asked him to follow him to his office. The senior partner invited for lunch, to celebrate the news and to celebrate his birthday. Mike accepted happily. Donna giggled. Harvey entered in his office. The associate looked at her and Donna shook her head whispering something he couldn't hear.

Harvey took him to nougatine. He gave his gift between the main course and dessert. Another record. But a more personnal one.

"That's a record of your father, stated Mike.  
-Yes.  
-Harvey... You didn't have to.  
-I had two of those and I wanted to have one. I don't know if you will like it...  
-Of course I will like it."

That night when he came home from the small party the other associates had thrown him, Mike listened to the record. He lied down on his sofa and listened to Gordon Specter playing the saxophone. He listened to the whole record. When he was done, he put his shoes and jacket on and left his place. It was 1am but he somehow managed to find a taxi.

When he arrived in front of Harvey's door, he hesitated before knocking. What if he was sleeping? Crap... He knocked. He heard footstep behind the door and finally it opened. The two men looked at each other. Harvey didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak.

"I listened to the record, said Mike."

Harvey didn't answer, waiting for the end of that story. Mike decided that words weren't appropriate for that situation. He didn't need words. He needed to show Harvey. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against Harvey's ones. He held the older man by the waist. He felt Harvey opening his mouth and Mike couldn't resist to the tentation to explore the other man's mouth with his tongue.

When Mike pulled back to breath, Harvey just said:

"You know where the bedroom is."

 


End file.
